Conventional short range wireless networks, such as Bluetooth (BT) networks, can enable networks (e.g., piconets) to be interconnected to one another by one or more devices to form a collection of interconnected networks (e.g., a scatternet). FIG. 12 is diagram of a conventional scatternet 1201. Scatternet 1201 can include three piconets 1203-0, 1203-1 and 1203-2, controlled by BT master devices B_M0, B_M1 and B_M2, respectively. Piconet 1203-0 can include slave devices B_S1 and B_S4. Piconet 1203-1 can include slave devices B_S2 and B_S3 and be connected to piconet 1203-0 by master device B_M0. Piconet 1203-2 can include slave devices B_S4, B_S5 and B_S6 and be connected to piconet 1203-0 by slave device B_S4.
Each master device (B_M0, B_S2, B_S2) can dictate communications of its piconet according to the BT protocol, which includes adaptive frequency hopping (AFH). Thus, piconets 1203-0, 1203-1, 1203-2 communicate according to AFH settings AFH0, AFH1 and AFH2, respectively. Because piconets (1203-0, 1203-1, 1203-2) of the scatternet 1201 are within close proximity of one another, transmissions from the various piconets can interfere with one another. This can degrade communications and/or require master devices to cycle through optimization procedures to arrive a best AFH setting for the environment.
It would be desirable to arrive at some way of improving transmissions of networks in proximity to each other, including but not limited to BT scatternets.